


I Choose You

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Feels, Castiel wants to cheer Dean up, Dean is a grump, Doctor Sexy M.D., First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is feeling down, so Cas hatches a plan to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: "Dean is feeling bummed (for whatever reason you want), so Cas goes and steals one of Dr Sexy's costumes (including his lab coat and stethoscope). When he gives it to him, Dean can't hold his excitement and feelings in."
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com/)

“I wouldn’t go in there.” Sam stopped Cas outside of the lounge, shaking his head.

With a frown, Cas tilted his head, confused by Sam’s unusual warning. "Why? What’s the matter?“

Sam shrugged. "No idea, but he’s in one hell of a mood today.” He clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Save yourself, man.“ He left the Angel to ponder his options.

When he stepped into the room, he found Dean sprawled out on the sofa, a beer in his hand (his fifth, judging by the empties on the side table), and concentrating fiercely on an episode of _‘Dr. Sexy, M.D.’_ “Hello, Dean.”

Shifting to see past Cas, Dean took a swig of his beer. "You’re in my way.“

“My apologies.” Cas stepped out of the way, settling into the minimal space Dean had left on the couch. "How are you?“

Dean grunted, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Stay tuned for the Valentine’s Day marathon of _‘Dr. Sexy, M.D.’_ And a special behind-the-scenes tour with the stars,” the announcer boomed from the television.

Cas shifted, his eyes fixed on Dean. "Dean, I thought you enjoyed Valentine’s Day? Sam informed me you have a ritual that involves copious amounts of alcohol and,“ he used air quotes, ”'frisky women.’“

Dean shrugged, setting his newly-empty bottle among the others. "Not feelin’ it this year, Cas.” He stood, heading to the kitchen for more beer. When he turned away from the fridge, he found himself nose-to-nose with Cas, yet again. He grunted out a sigh, shifting the six pack under his arm and chucking the cap in the general direction of the trash can. "Cas…“

"There is something going on with you, Dean.” Cas was examining his face intently. "Is there anything I can help with?“

At this, Dean’s jaw clenched. His eyes dragged over Cas’s face as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "No,” he growled. "Just let me do my thing.“ He hesitated a moment before stepping past Cas to disappear into the lounge, their shoulders brushing as he went.

Cas stood alone in the kitchen for a moment or two before a grin turned up the corners of his mouth. And then, with the soft rustle of wings, he was gone.

+

"Dean.” Cas found Dean, just a few hours later, in the same place he had earlier. The only difference was the exponentially larger collection of empty bottles on the table. When Dean didn’t respond, Cas stepped in front of the television and turned it off, just as Dr. Sexy was about to reveal to Dr. Piccolo his choice between the beautiful doctor and the threateningly sexy Nurse Stavros. 

“What the hell, Cas? I was watching that!”

Sighing, Cas sat down beside the disgruntled hunter. "I have something for you. I understand it’s customary to exchange gifts with those you care about on Valentine’s Day.“

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah. When you’re in a relationship. We,” he wagged a finger between them, a dark, unreadable expression briefly crossing his face, “are _not_ in a relationship.”

Cas remained unfazed as he set a large, white bundle in Dean’s lap.

Confused, Dean set aside his bear and unfolded the bundle. He quickly realized it was a lab coat wrapped around a pair of cowboy boots and a stethoscope. Emblazoned on the front, beside the lapel, were the words Seattle Mercy Hospital, and clipped to the pocket was a name tag for none other than _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ “Cas… What the hell is this?”

“You seem to enjoy this show a great deal. I understand people enjoy collecting memorabilia from their favorite films and shows. And I saw that you were upset, so I wanted to make you feel better. I don’t have much to offer you, so I put my angelic ‘mojo’,” there were those air quotes, “to good use,” his smile showed Dean he was attempting to joke, “and stole Dr. Sexy’s costume from the set for you.” He fell silent, watching Dean. "Are you not pleased? Was I incorrect in my assumptions?“ He dropped his head, chastising himself for once again doing the wrong thing in an attempt to make things better. For Dean.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as his fingers traced the stitching of the letters. When he looked up, he sighed, unshod tears swimming in his eyes. "No, Cas. You weren’t wrong. And this is one of the nicest, weirdest things anyone has ever done for me.” He exhaled slowly, and leaned forward, his eyes falling to Cas’s lips. They were close enough to breathe each other’s air. And then, finally, their lips were together, and Dean’s hands were in Cas’s hair, and Cas’s hands were gripping Dean’s shirt. When they parted, Dean let his forehead rest against Cas’s. "You,“ he whispered.

"What?”

“It was you. I wasn’t feeling Valentine’s Day, Cas, because none of them were you. And I didn’t think… I didn’t know you wanted… I didn’t…”

Smiling, Cas pulled Dean closer, kissing him again. "You never asked. You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Dean.“


End file.
